


That Scene

by callmechee



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmechee/pseuds/callmechee
Summary: R+EShowing the accounts of what happened on that bridge, 27 years apart from each other





	That Scene

**2019, Neibolt. Sunday**.

“No, Eddie no please stay with me. I’ve got you, stay with me, please Eddie.”

Richie Tozier hastily took off his jacket and put it around Eddie, pulling him into his chest. “We just need to apply pressure, SOMEONE HELP ME!” Richie screamed, blood drenching his shirt as it poured from Eddie’s lost limb. He couldn’t see what the others were doing. It was just him and Eddie.

“WE NEED TOO-“

“Richie” Eddie said quietly

Richie snapped his head down to look at Eddie, who met his eyes.

Eddie gave a soft smile, one which Richie had to return despite himself.

“Eddie I’ll get you out of here, and you’ll be all good okay? You’re going to be fine, I promise I-“

“Richie,” Eddie said again. He surprisingly felt no pain. This should’ve alarmed him, yet he had more important things to worry about.

Reaching up with his remaining hand, he gently wiped a tear from Richie’s face, smiling sadly as the other man leaned into the touch.

“Richie, I-“ he paused to think about exactly how to say what he wanted to say.

That was the last breath Eddie Kaspbrak ever took.

Richie’s eyes shot open wildly. Supporting Eddie with one arm, he put his other hand onto Eddie’s face.

“Eddie? Eddie! No, no, no” he said frantically, rubbing Eddie’s face with his thumb.

Bill Denbrough gasped loudly, kneeling onto the floor with his eyes squeezed shut.

“No, God no, no please no”

Mike Hanlon put his hands behind his head and paced in a circle, trying to convince himself that what they were doing was worth it.

“Eddie!”

Beverly Marsh covered her mouth with both hands. Her own sob was muffled, and dropped to her knees, suddenly unable to stand.

“No, no Eddie stay with me! He needs- he needs CPR! Ben! Come help me please I-“

Ben Hanscom knelt beside Richie, tears flowing freely from his face.

“Richie,” He said softly, “I- there’s nothing we-“ he fumbled for the right words. “Richie you can’t save him. I’m so sorry.” He said, voice quivering at the end. He laid a hand on Richie’s back as Richie ran his hand through Eddie’s hair, letting choking, heartbreaking sobs escape his lips.

“Eds no” he murmured quietly.

Beverly crawled to where they were at, willing Richie to look at her as she put a hand on his neck. He was still clutching Eddie’s body tightly to his chest.

“I lost him again.” Richie said quietly. Beverly pulled his head onto her chest, silently crying as he sobbed into her shirt.

Bill came to to Beverly’s side. He was shivering, glancing at Eddie. He closed his eyes again and leaned into the group.

Mike got on his knees behind them and wrapped his arms around all 4 of them. He was shaking, mutterering apologies as he laid his head on Richie’s back. They sat there for a moment, the only sound was Richie’s sobbing which hadn’t ceased its intensity since he started.

As they began to dislodge, Bev stayed by his side.

“Richie, I know it’s sad but we have to go-“

Richie looked at her so intensely that she stopped herself mid sentence. “You don’t understa- I’m not leaving him here.”

“Richie he’s dea-“

“It’s dark. And cold. And gross. Eddie he wouldn’t like it i can’t- i can’t leave him here Beverly.”

She signed and put her hand on his cheek. “Okay.” She whispered. “I’ll stay with him here. But you have to go now, they can’t do it without you.”

Richie looked distressed, clutching Eddie’s body closer.

“Bev no we need-“

Beverly snapped her head towards Bill, shooting daggers through him.

“Bev can stay here.” Mike said. “With Eddie. But Richie, we really do need to go.”

Richie nodded at Mike, lip still quivering, and the man who never forgot’s heart broke for Richie Tozier.

Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie’s cheek, another tear dripping down his face. He got up slowly, setting Eddie down softly into Beverly’s lap. Taking his glasses off he wiped his eyes, cast one last look at Eddie, and turned back to the other three.

“Let’s end this fucker once and for all.”

** *** **

It was over.

Gone. For good, and this time they were sure of it.

Bill put his arm around Richie, and the taller man leaned into it, sighing deeply.

“Well boys, after all this-“ Mike didn’t finish his sentence, as he was thrown off valence by a violent shaking beneath him.

“What the fuck” Richie exclaimed as the ground began to shake a murmur at his feet.

Ben looked up and his eyes widened. “This place is about to come down. We have to get out of here.”

“We need to go and- BILL MOVE!” Mike shouted. Bill stepped to the side in just enough time for a large wooden stake to pierce the floor beside him.

“Holy shit!”

“What the fuck!?”

“We’ve got to go NOW!” Ben yelled, pulling Richie away from another falling board. Bill was close to the tunnel the entered in, while the other three were on the opposite side.

“I’ll get Bev and you guys get Audra out, she’s still upstairs!” Bill yelled, and after receiving a nod from Ben, sprinted in the other direction.

“Come on let’s MOVE!” Ben yelled, pulling Mike and Richie into the other tunnel as the earth began to shave even harder.

The three of them sprinted, with much difficulty, towards to pit opening. Mike got there first and quickly clasped his hands together to hoist Ben up. After he was up, he did the same to Richie.

“Mike! I’m going to hold onto Richie’s feet and he’s going to pull you up okay?” Ben yelled down. He planted his feet behind a nearby post and grabbed Richie’s ankles.

“I’ve got him! Pull Ben!” Richie called back, gripping onto Mikes wrist. Ben grunted as he pulled both of the men back up, letting go of Richie to grab Mike under the arms and pull him all the way out.

“Holy shit you’re strong.” Richie commented, earning a small laugh from Ben.

“I’ll stay here and help them up.” Mike said, seeing there was no rope to throw down for the others go use to climb up. “You guys go find Audra and get her out.”

“You sure you got it?” Ben asked.

“I’m 6’1 and I bench 300. Go.” Mike said, shooing the other two along.

Richie and Ben rushed upstairs, trying to remember where Pennywise had thrown Audra.

“Here! Here!” Richie said, finding her tied up in a corner. When they left her she was knocked out, but she now seemed to be wide awake, her eyes widening when she saw the two men.

Richie ripped the tape off of her mouth and threw her over his shoulder. “What the fuck is going on? WHERE’S BILL”

“We’ll explain outside, Richie let’s go.” Ben said, urging Richie to follow him. The ground was now shaking in the upstairs as they ran outside and across the street.

Richie sat Audra down and he and Ben started to untie her.

“How the fuck is ground shaking in there but not out here?” Richie asked, out of breath.

“No fucking clue.”

As they finished with the last of Audra’s ropes, she looked up and started to speak. “Tell me what’s going on! Who are you? Are you Bill’s friends? What happened to m-“

“AUDRA!” Bill screamed.

Ben and Richie turned around to look and saw the others running out of the house that was now caving in on itself.

“Oh Bev!” Ben said, hugging Beverly to him as she ran into his arms.

Bill grabbed Audra, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into his chest, asking him to explain everything.

“Bev where’s-“

Beverly dislodged from Ben as Richie addressed her.

“Where’s Eddie?”

Beverly looked at him, guilty and upset.

“Richie we tried but-“

“WHERE THE FUCK IS EDDIE?!”

“We couldn’t get him up in time. We had to leave him.” Mike said sadly.

“No, no he can’t stay in there. HE CAN’T BE THERE!” Richie screamed, and right as he was about to bolt back into the house, Ben and Mike grabbed him forcefully.

“Man you can’t go back in there. You’ll get killed.”

“LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET HIM- GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!” Richie screamed, thrashing violently in their arms. But as hard as he tried he couldn’t shake their strong grip.

“I HAVE TO GO! LET ME GO I-“ and before Richie could say another word, Neibolt collapsed.

And burst into flames.

“I have to go! I have to go- Eddie! No, no, no, no...” Richie whined, his voice getting quieter as he stopped resisting and melted back into their hold. Ben and Mike sank to the ground with him, still holding in case he decided to run.

“I’m so sorry.” Beverly said. Richie’s shoulders shook rapidly as he covered his mouth with his hands. Slowly, Ben and Mike let go of him.

Richie then got up and turned to Bill. “I saved her!” He said, pointing a shaking finger and Audra. “I saved her so why DIDNT YOU SAVE HIM?”

“Richie it wasn’t my decision and besides it isn’t the same-“

“YES IT IS! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!” He screamed. He ran his hands through his hair and paced, his breath still incredibly ragged.

“Rich.” Beverly said softly, “Why are you getting so mad at Bill? There was nothing he, nothing any of us could do.”

Richie swallowed hard and turned back around to look at the group, who were all staring at him in confusion and shock.

_Because i love him_

“I don’t know.”

_Because i lost him_

_Again_

Richie Tozier most certainly, knew well enough.

“I’m sorry Bill.” He said quietly.

Bill walked over to him and embraced him, hugging him tightly.

“Me too.”

***** **

**1992, The Kissing Bridge. Sunday.**

After church Richie had changed out of his Sunday clothes and was walking by himself around town.

He liked Sundays. Bowers and his gang always took naps on Sunday and most people around town didn’t do much after church besides stay around their houses. It was the perfect time for him to just walk around and be able to think without anyone around.

The thing about Richie was that though he was extremely outgoing, he was also an extremely closed off person. He was hard to read and only relayed very personal information to his closest friends, and even then there were a lot of things even they didn’t know.

What he was doing right now, well that was one of those things.

Richie didn’t know what it means to be gay. He had heard people say it as a derogatory term so he decided he shouldn’t ask too many questions about it. He had thought all it meant was two boys liking each other, but the way Bowers says it, well it must mean more. He didn’t really care to think too hard on all that stuff. He knew he liked girls. He also know he liked boys. This was something he probably did need to think about but that was a problem for another day.

One things Richie was absolutely sure of though, was Eddie Kaspbrak. Sure, Richie had had a crush on Bev at one point. How could you not? She was like the coolest girl ever. And he even admitted to himself he had thought of Bill in that way a long time ago. But those were just crushes. What he felt for Eddie was, well, he didn’t know how to describe it.

He loved Eddie. That much was certain, and he told the boy almost every day. But he also loved Bill, and Mike and all of the rest of the losers. And he loved Eddie in that way as well. Eddie was his best friend. He liked to pick on him, read comics with him, and sneak him into R rated movies. But he also loved Eddie different. He loved Eddie in a way that made him feel like he needed to cry when Eddie grinned at him, the sun shining on his tan skin. He loved Eddie in a way that made him risk getting grounded almost every weekend, just to sneak into Eddie’s room and hear him talk. He loved Eddie in a way that made him want to kiss him, call him cute, and let him know just how much he loved him. He loved Eddie in a way that sometimes he couldn’t handle, where he pushed it down so far it made him physically sick. His heart burst at the seams for Eddie Kaspbrak.

He loved Eddie in a way he had never seen before. He wondered if it was normal to love someone as much as he loved Eddie. It was really scary. That kind of love kept him up at night, crying into his pillow. Because Richie was nothing if not smart, and he knew that even deep down, no one could love him, and God especially not Eddie, in the way he loved his best friend.

He would never tell Eddie this, of course. As long as Eddie kept beeping him and telling him to fuck off well, for Richie that was enough.

It was a stupid idea, coming to the kissing bridge. But he thought, maybe if i do that stupid cliche shit couples do, I’ll be able to look at it and say _hey, that’s stupid and you don’t actually love Eddie in that way._

He thought, _maybe I'll get over it._

So he took knife out of his pocket and start to carve an R.

_No this is fucking stupid what if someone sees it _

Richie halted his hand at the first line.

_I can’t be a pussy about it. Besides no one will know it’s for us two and I can even make jokes about it_

Okay it was settled, he was going to do it. Get his feelings out here on this shitty bridge and get the fuck over Eddie Kaspbrak.

He finished the R.

As he went in to make the plus, someone tapped him on his shoulder.

“Holy fucking shit!” Richie yelped, jumping so hard the knife sliced his hand.

Richie turned to see a wide eyed Eddie Kaspbrak staring him dead in the face

“You scared the shut out of me!” He said, ignoring the fact that his heart was beating out of his fucking chest.

“I was trying to find you, Dickwad. You said we could go get ice cream together after church.” Eddie said, crossing his arms infront of his chest.

And _oh_ Richie did say that yeah. _What a fucking idiot._

“What are you even doing?” Eddie asked.

Richie noticed he hadn’t changed out of his Sunday clothes, as he was wearing a bow tie and loafers. _Cute, cute, cute._

“Oh you know, just your regular vandalism.” Richie shrugged, taking a sigh of relief internally at how easily he could cover his nervousness. “I got bored waiting for you.”

“Oh i thought you forgot.” Eddie mumbled. And if Richie wasn’t so unobseravite and daft, he would’ve noticed a nice pink blush on Eddie’s cheeks.

He didn’t though.

“We were supposed to meet at the quarry though. Why would you get bored here?” Eddie asked. He wasn’t accusing, just genuinely confused.

“Really?” Richie questioned with fake confusion. He really should be an actor honestly. “I could’ve sworn i said the bridge.”

“Nope you didn’t but it’s whatever. As long as i get my strawberry cone.” Eddie said smiling softly up at Richie.

And_ Woowowowowowwoww okay totally not over it. Yep. Bridge thing wouldn’t have worked, wow_

“Holy shit, Rich, your hand is dripping blood!” Eddie yelled suddenly, grabbing Richie’s wrist.

Oh yeah. He forgot he sliced that shit open.

Eddie opened his fanny back and got out an alcohol wipe. “You’ve got to be more careful, really Richie.” He scolded, wiping Richie’s palm.

“Fuck that stings!” Richie yelled, clenching his teeth.

“Oh don’t be a fucking baby.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes. But despite his words, he finished cleaning it gentler, and wrapped Richie’s hand with gauze tenderly.

“Well thank ya, Dr. K! I’m good as new!” Richie exclaimed, giving Eddie a toothy grin.

“Fuck off.” Eddie said, laughing and he put his stuff back into his bag.

“Let’s go get some ice cream so i can reward my lifesaving doctor! Oh how could i go on without you?” Richie asked, his shitty impression of a 1950’s movie star causing Eddie to giggle loudly.

“That one sucks!” He said, but he continued to laugh as Richie leaned into him, repeatedly putting loud, wet kisses all over his face in 'thanks'.

“Okay okay, Jesus Rich get off me.” He giggled, pushing Richie lightly who only smiled back in response.

Both of their cheeks were bright red and both wrote it off as the new Spring heat.

“What were you even going to carve anyways?” Eddie asked as they walked toward main street.

“R + E.M.” Richie said, smirking.

Eddie’s brows furrowed. “What does that even mean?”

“Richie + Eddie’s mom.” He said, cackling at his own joke. It earned him a stiff shove to the side.

“I fucking hate you!” Eddie exclaimed.

Richie threw his arm around the shorter boy, still laughing.

“You love me Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Yeah yeah.” Eddie said, hooking his arm around Richie’s waist as they walked onward.

*******

** 2019, The Kissing Bridge. Friday**.

Richie was leaving Derry. This time, he promised himself he wouldn't return.

His plane left in an hour to take him back to New York, where he wasn’t even sure if he still had a job or not.

He had gotten all the losers numbers and they vowed to keep in touch, and Bev was already scheduling a trip to come see Richie in the winter. She wanted to see the Rockefeller plaza at Christmas. She and Ben had decided to give their relationship a try. They were moving to Chicago for a few months for Ben’s new job, but would be transferring to New York in the next two years.

Bill and Audra went back to LA, and we’re planning to have their first child. Life was short, and they wanted to expand their family as soon as they could.

Mike was moving out of Derry. He had a degree in English and had gotten a job teaching in Boston at a good school.

And Richie, well Richie would back home to his shitty life.

He secretly hoped he’d forget them all again. He didn't know how to move on with the knowledge of what had happened. With Stan, and fuck, with Eddie. He didn't know if he could live with that memory, or any memory of him. It had been a week and he couldn’t go to sleep without thinking about how he got Eddie back in his life, only to have him violently ripped away, this time with no hope of getting him back. He saw Eddie's face, and was haunted by the fact that he left him in that filth, because it was dark. And cold. And gross.

Richie shivered.

Richie still loved Eddie the way he used too, that much had become clear to him hours aftr returning to Derry. Except now, it wasn’t scary.

It was sad. Heartbreaking, to think of how much he loved Eddie Kaspbrak, and how he’d never get the chance to let him know.

Richie walked up to the bridge.

It was Friday in Derry, and everyone and their mothers were out taking a stroll. Richie thought he hated Fridays very much. Too many nosy ass people who needed something to do other than oogle at him. People looked at him weirdly as he leaned over the bridge, a grown man standing at something known for young romance and making out. But Richie couldn’t bring himself to care about any of them.

He found that surprisingly no one had written in the space beside his R after all these years.

Fate was sick and cruel like that.

He pulled out a knife.

He took his time and carved into the wood, a single tear escaping his eye as he did so.

R+E

There they were. Richie and Eddie, their love that never was immortalized on a shitty bridge, in the worst town in America. The town that ruined them. Killed Eddie and left Richie with nothing.

How fitting.

Richie pocketed the knife and sighed, rubbing his fingers along the letters. He traced each one twice before finally walking away, heading to his car.

R+E

He hoped to God this time, he'd him get over it.

(he didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt reread or revise this so any mistakes or bad writing, just ignore that. Just needed to get these ideas out!  
Follow me on Tumblr @callmechee  
Also fyi Eddie wears a fannypack to church okay, you always have to be ready.


End file.
